We've Past the Point of No Return
by ERIKILOVEYOU
Summary: I hope you enjoy this Phan Phic. It is my first Phic on this Phantom site so I hope you like it. I will start with the first day the Phantom and Christine meet. I will be using the Musical, Novel and some of Susan Kay's story and my experience in Opera. I


_I hope you enjoy this Phan Phic. It is my first Phic on this Phantom site so I hope you like it. I will start with the first day the Phantom and Christine meet. I will be using the Musical, Novel and some of Susan Kay's story and my experience in Opera. It is my dream to become an Opera singer and hope to someday sing at one of the famous opera houses so I hope that the love of my art will come out in my writing. So I present to you We've Passed the Point of No Return. _

_Your obedient friend _

_It's 188O at the Paris Opera, two months before the Gala Performance. This is in celebration of when the opera house was built._

_Chapter One, Angels Voices _

_It was a cold November afternoon when the snow was on the ground and the rays of sunshine came through the clouds to the dressing room window, where the two women were. Christine shared a dressing room with Meg. The room was not just used for performances, but also to live in. It had two beds, one mirror and two dressers. They both performed ballet and once in a while sang in the chorus. Mme. Giry, Meg's mother had an attached room merely so she could assist them with costumes, makeup, quick entrances or take care of them in a motherly fashion, including keeping them away from people that could demoralize them. Meg and Christine stayed away from those people and they were still quite innocent for their age, so Mme Giry felt good that she had brought the girls up right. _

_Mme. Giry helped with a number of things for performances simply in case they needed something. Both of the girls were old enough to take care of themselves. Christine just turned twenty, Meg was seventeen and yet everyone took care of each other even the girls took care of Mme. Giry once in a while though she would never admit it._

_Meg had a tremendous passion for ballet, like many of the girls there, but Christine was different. She enjoyed dance, but her heart was somewhere else, somewhere in the heavens._

_Christine and Meg sat waiting for three o'clock to come to find out the casting results for the Gala Performance. Christine kept on rubbing her palms because of being nervous. She also felt every muscle in her body tense when she started to think that all the performers at the opera house, including Carlotta, were also waiting. Everyone was praying that Carlotta would not get the lead roles, but she had all the managers wrapped around her little manipulating finger. All Christine hoped for was one of the leading roles in the performance._

_Since Christine's father died she could not sing without remembering their performances together with her voice and his violin. Tears would fall from her eyes and ruin all the arias she would try to sing. Christine, in a way, made a deal between her father and herself. that if he would send her the Angel of Music, she would have her dreams come true and sing on stage with all the happiness in the world. Oh yes, Christine wanted to sing with all her heart especially the leading roles. When she heard opera performed her soul flew as high as the stars, but the only thing the manager would let her do was dance and sing in the chorus._

_It had been four years since Christine's father died and lately the sorrow had lessened its grasp on her heart. She wished now for a better part and felt ready for her Angel of Music to come and teach her to sing as the angels do._

_While Christine thought about her father Meg was talking about who would get what roles so she tried to listen to her friend to no avail._

_"I know Carlotta and Piangi will sing the leading roles, but what dancing part will Sorelli have? Meg asked with excitement. I hear they're adding an aria that's not part of any opera at all." _

_Christine began to dream of her angel and how majestic he must look. Then little Meg's voice came to Christine's attention again. "It's going to be after or before the ballet. I also snuck down to the third cellar and saw some of the set pieces and they're magnificent."_

_Meg began to see Christine was thinking about something else and became curious._

_"What are you thinking about? You are always interested about the opera gossip, but it seems your head is in the clouds."_

_Christine looked at a picture of her father right by her bed and was about to tell Meg about her father when she heard many of the girls screaming in the hall and heard them run passed their door in horror._

_Meg ran with her slippers on her feet towards the door and began to open it slightly._

_"No! Meg don't! It could be the Opera ghost" Christine said feeling a shiver go up her back. Christine was afraid that Meg was going to get killed by the Phantom with his Punjab lasso._

_Meg looked around the door into the hall that was always unusually dark._

_"It's all right the Phantom won't hurt me. I am still scared. I think I'll go check it out." Meg said in a shaky tone. _

_Christine felt like she should go with her best friend so if something happened one of them could get help. "Meg let me go with you," Christine said, getting up from her cot._

_Meg did not want to put her best friend in jeopardy so she refused Christine's help. _

_There were shadows everywhere Meg looked. She then went into the hall and searched to see if the girls, whoever they were, really saw the Phantom. She walked down the hall and everything was so silent that whenever she took a step she could hear her slippers making a sweeping sound that bounced off the walls. _

_ Before the Phantom scared the ballrats he was passing a corridor with his white mask that covered half the right side of his face and was wearing his black cape flowing in the breeze of the airy passages in the Opera House. His hair was raven black and his eyes were light blue, but when he was in the dark his eyes would glow like two white lights that seemed to look right into your soul. _

_He was stepping quickly so he could get to his box, Box Five. Today he wanted to go through some of his old passages that he had not been in, for years, just for old time sake. _

_Now the Phantom was forty years old. His body was muscular, and as such could be easily mistaken for a man in his twenty's. He always got his exercise going up steps, up ladders, swinging on ropes and other acrobatic activities. Right now he was trying to get to his box early and play a few tricks with the balletrats and maybe frighten the managers when they do their casting results for the Gala performance. The Phantom was not this happy in years. They would do some of his favorite arias in the opera Faust and they better have some good singers picked out or he would make the managers pay. "If they ruin Faust I'll kill every man jack in his place. They'll do it right!." he said squeezing his black leather gloved hands to make a fist and laughing._

_Walking around a corner trying to get his bearings the Phantom grabbed a latch and got into character as the Opera ghost. He usually didn't do this in daylight, but in this hall there was not much light, which was perfect for hiding in the shadows and jumping out and scaring anyone that might pass. _

_ Walking through the secret door he spied on six of the balletrats. He slowly went near the shadowed corner where they were standing because they seemed more interested in their conversation than their surroundings. He jumped out of the darkness and grabbed his Punjab lasso, hanging it out, for all to see. _

_The balletrats began to scream and ran off into Sorilli's room. The Phantom laughed looking at the girls running and closing the door behind them. Then the sad thoughts. Swarming in his mind. A monster of the darkness._

_Just then the Phantom saw a light from a door and Meg Giry coming out into the hall. The Phantom's reflexes, that were like a cat's, went as fast as he could into the darkness by the wall. _

_Meg then thought she saw something in the shadows. When she felt someone behind her touch her shoulder Meg jumped in fear and she began to turn to see who it was. She saw it was Ceclie Jammes, one of her best friends._

_Meg let out a sigh and said " Ceclie you frightened me"_

_"Meg I'm so sorry. Mme. Giry needs your help with some of the young ballerina's. There are too many of them for her to handle," she said smiling._

_Meg would bet on her life that if it was not so dark, in this hall, and you could see her face, she would look quite pale with horror. She knew she saw someone in the hallway. Who? She was not completely sure, but she was pretty sure it was the Opera ghost itself._

_"Meg did you hear me?" Ceclie asked._

_"Oh, yes I will come with you. Meg felt like she should go get Christine because she didn't want the Phantom to get her. So Meg asked, " Did Mumma want Christine to come too?"_

_"No, she didn't mention anyone else."_

_"Well... Christine could help."_

_"Meg she needs your help right away" And before Meg could say another word Ceclie grabbed her hand and they began to run with haste to help Mme. Giry. Meg glanced back to where she saw the dark figure, but it was gone. _

_--8()- -()8-- _

_The Phantom sighed in relief when he saw that Meg was halted by a young lady, about her age. Then he examined the wall that he was standing by and saw that it was one of his doors. He must have made this passageway ten years ago and forgot about its existence. He pulled the secret lever and slipped into the black abyss like a ghost hardly making a sound. He got to the other side and found the door guiding his hand to the knomb._

_He began to open the door to the other side, when a beam of white light hit his eyes and blinded him momentarily, but he then got accustomed to it . The luminous sun light came from a hole in the wall and the Phantom with slyness peered through to the other side. He then saw what he did not expect, which made him forget to breath for a second, but then he caught himself. He saw the most entrancing women he ever gazed at in his life. He desired to touch her and he wondered what was wrong with him. She made his heart stir with something he was not certain what it was. All he knew was he felt drawn to her and he savored it. He also never had this feeling in his heart before . He doted on what she looked like, so innocent with her long blond curly hair and luscious red lips, and what a perfect face and body she had. "What is wrong with me? Why do I want her so?" he whispered._

_He even relished what she was wearing which was her town clothes because their was no rehearsal today just casting results. She had a purple dress that had three layered skirts that went out a little like a hoop skirt of the civil war, but not so much that it was one. It made her body look so appealing. The under layer that you could see was a deep royal purple, the next color was a medium of the same color with white lace that was shorter, well just about a foot. The actual smallest skirt was a V down her dress that was light purple and see through making her appearance look so attractive. The top part of the dress was tight around her thin form and slightly low cut with lace for the neck line, which made the Phantom need her all the more, though he nevertheless did not comprehend why. _

_ Christine stared at her father's picture again with tears coming to her eyes making her vision blurry. She went and sat on her bed, eyes locked on the picture with feelings of adoration. Christine also felt like her father had abandoned her and it seemed that it was getting absurd to believe in an Angel of Music. She began to feel like she should sing to her father about the uncertainties and yearnings that she has. Christine looked up towards the heavens and with longing she began to sing. _

_When she started to sing the Phantom listened intently to the most pure heaven on earth sound that filled his ears:_

_"Little Lottie thought of everything and nothing_

_ Her Father promised her that he would send_

_ Her the Angel of Music_

_ Her Father promised her... _

_Her Father promised her... _

_ You said when you were dying he would come_

_ And teach me..._

_ My Angel would come and help me to sing as the heavens..._

_ Father its been years _

_ and I've waited for him_

_ but he will never come to me_

_I have grown to know that fact" _

_Christine then sang out with all her heart and yet there was a lump in her throat from trying to hold back the unhappiness that consumed her heart. All she wanted was her Pappa back. He would know what to do. That's what she would have bethought four years ago, but now she knew the world was so much more demanding and her aspirations would not be so easily won._

_"Angel of Music _

_You never came to me... _

_I must stop believing in you _

_and just say goodbye... _

_Passing years and many prayers_

_I feel you let me down _

_Because I wanted my dreams to come true_

_ and not for them to shatter_

_Too many years fighting back tears_

_why can't the past just die"_

_When she sang the Phantom thought that her voice had the gift of music "I'm sure of it" he whispered_

_"Angel of Music _

_ I know we must say Goodbye_

_Pappa forgive teach me to live_

_give me the strength to try_

_No more dreams of being an opera star"_

_Her voice was untrained and sounded ghastly at least to his level of perfection, yes, but in spite of everything it had a beauty like no others he had ever heard._

_"No more dreams going all over the world" _

_The Phantom had an idea. Why couldn't he be her Angel of Music_

_He was ranked by many that he sounded comparable to an angel from heaven. Then he could converse with her and sing with her. He could make this astonishing young women into the most superlative opera singer in the world and maybe she could even be his friend. All he had to do was never reveal himself to her and stay in his hiding spot._

_The Phantom was contemplating to speaking to her, but he was waiting for her to complete her unhappy song of dreams and talk to him. He started to experience butterfly's in his stomach and perceived something warm within his heart." I know it can't love. I've grown too old to love anyone. I must just be nervous." he softly said_

_The Phantom could hear his heart pound in his head and his palms were all perspiring._

_He recalled never being this concerned about anything since Persia and it made his soul feel so alive, like never before. He leaned in and listened to the final portion of the song hearing her voice that would change his life forever. _

_By now Christine had tears in her eyes knowing the woeful truth that everything her father claimed in his stories were fantasies and not real life. _

_Even though she knew in her heart she will perpetually believe in those myths and treasure them all the days of her life._

_"Angel we must say Goodbye_

_ we must say Goodbye"_

_After Christine completed her song she glimpsed at the grandfather clock that was in the corner of the room and saw it was two thirty. "Only a half an hour till I know the roles I will sing," she said nervously wiping her tears away._

_Then Christine looked around the room and sensed a chill go throughout her veins. She thought she was being observed from somewhere and that eyes were peering straight at her. What if it's the Phantom itself. "Hello, Is anyone there? she said softly. Christine listened attentively for a response, but their was none. She began to calm herself down thinking that people always get those feelings like their actuality being gazed at. I read too many books," she whispered._

_The Phantom was still considerably nervous to speak or sing to her. He didn't honestly know her name which was exceedingly strange, for an angel should know the individuals name he is going to watch after. What would he call her? He thought for a instant, but gave up thinking for the angels themselves. The Phantom wished to astound her so he started to use some of his powers to make a significant entrance as her Angel of Music. So he did some hand movements and the magic proceeded from the tips of his fingers to the direction he chose for them to go. _

_Christine began to force herself to accept no one was there, but all of a sudden she heard what seemed to be a loud crashing sound behind her and rapidly hurled in horror around to face it. All of the shutters had opened and immediately the freezing cold wind was shifting them back and forth and the chilling air was hitting Christine's alarmed and cold face. She felt her heart beat within her chest, but started to slowly walk toward the shutters and closed and locked three of them. When she was a step away from the closest shutter, they all opened at the same time, with a monstrous bang that petrified Christine so badly that she hastened to the opposite side of the room into a corner._

_The Phantom smirked, but then he looked deep into Christine's face, that he was now practically close enough to touch and saw dread behind her gorgeous blue eyes. He began to not like what he was accomplishing. She was all ready afraid of him and she wasn't even looking at him. " What am I trying to do? I don't want to frighten such a tender creature. Oh, I got too carried away. He stared at her seeing her body tremble wishing to sing to her and make her fears go away. It has been so long since I've tried not spooking people and have forgotten how to act around a women without being the Opera ghost. Maybe I have turned into the ghost I've created." he whispered._

_Christine tried to inform herself it was just the wind, but she knew she locked all three shutters and it would be close to impossible for them to unlock themselves. She then felt a gust of strong bone chilling wind hit her small form from across the room causing her to quiver even more._

_Next the Phantom and Christine saw it began to snow. The snow flakes were falling into the room from the windows making a carpet of ice inside which looked magical to the eye. The Phantom saw her warm breath in the icy air wishing he was that air going in and out of her lungs and mouth, but he knew he could not ever be observed. Her eyes were too holy to look upon his sinful body. _

_He knew that he had to impersonate the Angel of Music before they both caught a cold and this was his opportunity which petrified him half to death. " Here it goes," he said with his voice shaky. _

_Christine was thinking why doesn't she scurry away and get out of this room, but something drew her here. She was afraid, but she sensed something astounding was about to occur at the same time. Like her Pappa was right in this room about to speak to her and yet she felt also in risk that maybe the Phantom was about to finish her off too. So many mixed emotions were playing inside her mind she didn't know what to do, but see what was about to happen. _

_The shutters then closed considerably slow and opened even more slowly and the golden sun came out from the gray clouds and made its dazzling light known to both of them. The light was at first very little , but then all the clouds got out of the way and its brilliance shined on the room making Christine feel like God himself was watching out for her. She then heard a voice singing that sounded so distant coming from outside. At first she thought it was someone singing to another person. Then it got closer and closer till she could make out the words and hear the most angelic voice she ever heard in her lifetime that seemed to be coming from the blazing sun. _

_"Wandering Child_

_so lost_

_ so helpless_

_ yearning for my_

_ guidance"_

_It had to be someone playing a trick on her, but how could anyone on this earth sing so enchanting she could not comprehend. She had to ask this person or divine being who it was, but Christine's body shook with dread of it not being her Angel of Music. She also felt its eyes gazing right at her. So she got on her knees and bowed her head in prayer singing..._

_"Angel...or Father _

_ friend...or _

_ Phantom?_

_ Who is it there _

_ staring...?""Have _

_ you forgotten your Angel?"_

_The Phantom heard her gorgeous instrument of a voice singing to him. His heart stopped in his chest thinking of being with her everyday. Teaching her all he knew about Verdi, Rossini, Handel Gounod and many more composers. Also which was the most arousing to him was to instruct her how to sing like a little Nightingale. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were glowing with happiness thinking he was her Angel of Music. _

_Christine stood and walked slowly towards the seductive and divine sounding voice descending in awe to her knees. The white powdered snow was now falling upon her golden hair that the sun was gleaming off of and purple dress making the Phantom want to paint a picture of this song bird from heaven._

_ Christine next with more strength in her voice sang feeling her body being attracted to the voice. _

_"Angel... oh, speak..._

_ What endless_

_ longings _

_echo in this _

_ whisper!"_

_The Phantom scarcely could believe it when he heard the words utter from her mouth. He felt needed, but it wasn't the type that was like doing a chore. No, this feeling was much better than that. He felt like he was flying on the clouds themselves. He finally had a purpose in his life to teach her all he knew and he would if it was the last thing he would accomplished in his life._

_The Phantom then moved his voice effortlessly near where he was standing so she would advance towards him. He wanted a pleasurable look at his pupil and her enticing face. _

_Christine had yearned for her Angel for numerous years and barely could consider that at this moment they were singing together as if they had known each other for a long time. _

_"Too long you've wandered_

_ in winter..._

_ Far from my far reaching gaze..."_

_Christine then heard the voice transfer near the wall and she got on her two feet and pursued it. She desired to be as close to her Angel of Music as possible, but then something inside her hesitated from going towards the voice. What if this was a prank one of the men like Joseph Buquet would do? Christine glanced back at the snowy shutters and shivered from being chilled and troubled thoughts went through her mind making her confused on what to do next. Then Christine faced the voice and she sang the fear she had._

_At the same time the Phantom noticed her shudder he guessed from the cold. When she looked back towards his voice by the wall he slowly without making a sound closed the shutters. She didn't even have a shawl on her pale white shoulders which worried the Phantom because he didn't want her to get a sore throat. He felt stupid not closing them sooner for he was freezing, as well. _

_"Wildly my mind _

_ beats against you.." "You resist..."_

_Though she thought this, she knew that no one on this earth could sing like this voice could. So she forgot her fears and both their voices were one with the notes and he was perfectly on the beat with her._

_"Yet the soul obeys..." "Yet your soul obeys..."_

_Then the Phantom and Christine sang even louder letting their every note make them soar. _

_Christine walked slowly again to her Angel's voice wishing that she never said she didn't believe in it. She felt guilty and would make it up to her Angel by singing for it constantly. Their was something Christine wanted more then ever and that was to see her Angel. So that's what she sang..._

_"Angel of Music"Angel of Music_

_ I denied you You denied me_

_ turning from true beauty turning from true beauty_

_ Angel of Music Angel of Music _

_ My Protector... Do not shun me..._

_ Come to me strange Come to your strange _

_ Angel..." Angel..."_

_Christine looked everywhere and waited for it to come out of its secret hiding spot. Her heart was leaping for joy at the thought of seeing her Angel._

_The Phantom was so angry at himself and he didn't know what to do, but show her the thing he was. "Damn, I said she could see me accidentally," the Phantom thought quietly._

_--()-This day would change Christine and the Phantom's life forever. How could they have known the price they would pay?-()--_


End file.
